The present invention relates to a microphone mount and, more particularly, to a microphone mount attachable to a music stand.
Currently, for a musician to read from sheet music and sing from a microphone, a microphone stand and a music stand must be provided. The microphone and music stand are bulky and difficult to transport.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that combines the microphone stand and music stand.